Help Me
by NifftellaxElla
Summary: The team is in Phoenix, Arizona working on a kidnapper case. The Unsub takes one female student and one male educator for three days before their bodies turn up somewhere on campus. Reid finds himself in trouble when he is kidnapped along with a student.
1. Chapter 1

**My second story ever! Ah! I think I'm going to spend a little more time with this one. I also have ANOTHER story idea mulling around in my head but I don't know if I should write it… Any who! I do not own Criminal Minds or anything Criminal Minds related (curse you sold out gublerland general store!) **

**0o0o0o**

Reid _hated _talking in front of groups, especially college students. He somehow always manages to mutter an awkward fact or complicate his language beyond comprehension to the students. What's the worst part are the blank, bored stares. Right now he's informing an entire college campus about a serial killer abducting, torturing and raping students and faculty _in this school _yet they still stare in a comatose boredom.

"The Unsub is targeting young female students in this class along with older male teachers. He tortures the victims and rapes the girls. After days of torture, he kills them with a gunshot to the back of the head. The man we are looking for is between twenty and forty years old. He is narcissistic and sadistic. He doesn't blend well with crowds, anti-social. If you can think of anyone like this, please contact the BAU, local police department or campus police. Thank you." Reid scanned the crowd one last time. Most of the students were slack, slumped in their chairs texting. A few girls looked scared. As he watched the crowd one girl stood out to him. In the middle of the students, she sat at the edge of her chair, eyes attentive and frantically taking notes. The students all stood up in one mass, exiting the assembly in different levels of relief. Reid turned back to his team where they were discussing the case. He didn't notice the soft footsteps behind him until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Dr. Reid?" a soft voice called behind him. He turned around to see the girl he noticed earlier among the mass of uninterested students.

"How can I help you?" The young doctor asked.

"I'm Wren Kissenger." She introduced, sticking out her hand. Reid took it cautiously and shook it. He took the moment to size her up. She had black brown hair, which waved past her shoulders. Her hair was pushed back except for two stubborn tendrils that framed her face and stylish side bangs. She had dark tan skin, which contrasted with her dark blue purple eyes that shone with gold flecks. She was short, only about 5" 4. She was pretty, but not in a way that would stand out. "I was wondering if I could pick at your brain."

"E-excuse me?" He stuttered.

She shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed. "I'm majoring in Phycology. I wanted to see if I could invite you to coffee sometimes, discuss the human mind." She smiled brilliantly, stunning the agent.

"Oh, uh sure that sounds great." He replied nervously. Wren smiled and slipped a piece of paper into the profiler's hand.

"Call me when you're available." She flashed him one more brilliant smile before turning and leaving. Reid looked down stunned at the slip of paper in his hand.

"Hey Reid, what's that?" Morgan snagged the paper out of his co-worker's friend. Reid made a grab at the paper but the older man faked him out, chuckling. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Did boy genius just get a phone number? A _girl's _phone number?" The man teased. Reid snatched the paper back and stuffed it in his pant pocket.

"N-no" Reid squeaked. Morgan just shook his head and laughed.

"Good for you kid." He chuckled. Reid ignored him, trying to calm his flushed cheeks.

"I'm going to head back to the police station." He muttered, quickly fleeing the Assembly Hall. JJ looked up from her conversation with Prentiss.

"I'll drive you there Reid. I was heading over there anyways. She offered. The pair walked off towards the parking lot of the University of Phoenix, where a series of murders has taken place over the past couple of weeks. There have been six victims so far, three female students and three male teachers and faculty. After exactly 72 hours the bodies turn up on different sites of the campus. So far there have been no witnesses of the abductions or dumping of the bodies, making their job increasingly difficult. Both bodies have shown signs of torture, ligature marks and rape in the women. The men showed signs of defensive wounds. After formulating the profile and reporting it to the students, all that was left to do was wait for more evidence, which meant more bodies. Reid sighed in frustration.

"So…" Reid glanced up at his blonde friend. "I heard you got a phone number?" JJ raised her eyebrows jokingly. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"A psychology student invited me to coffee to discuss the human pathology. That's it." He explained exasperated. JJ's eyebrows shot up behind her bangs.

"Was she pretty?" She asked jokingly. Reid's face flushed pink.

"I don't know," He squeaked then cleared his throat. JJ laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Aw, you think she's pretty? Did she seem interested in you?" Reid shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. We didn't talk for very long. All she gave me was this paper." He tugged the wrinkled piece out of his jacket and opened it for the first time. In hot pink ink the paper said 'Call me anytime Doctor ;)' then her number written in bubbly curly hand writing.

"Oh she soooo likes you!" JJ joked, reading the paper along with the genius. Reid just gaped at the paper then shoved it into his pocket again. They reached the SUV and climbed in. The whole car ride Reid was thinking of the girl, Wren, smiling at him. He blushed furiously but couldn't get the girl out of his head. Finally he whipped out his cell phone and typed in her number.

_Hello Wren this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. _

_Oh, hi doctor! That was fast. Do you have a time you wanna meet for coffee?_

_Well I'm free until there's another murder._

_Well I have work but I'm out at 4:30. How about we meet at the college coffee shop at about 5?_

_Sounds good. See you then._

_See you then, Dr. Reid ;)_

Reid flipped his phone shut, his heart beating fast. He could _not _believe he actually contacted the girl. It was kind of his policy to not contact any interested girls he met on cases. She's a possible victim (even though the probability of that would be one in 5,678). But there was something different about this one. She was bold. She was genuinely interested in what he had to say. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to contact her. Just a friendly conversation about psychology over a cup of coffee. That's all. He could ward off her advances, too, if she tried anything. Reid kept trying to convince himself that this was a good idea. He kept chanting that over in his head. For the rest of the day, he was distracted. What should he wear? Should he dress professionally, or casual? Should he offer to pay for her coffee? What would she think of him if he blurted out random facts? All day he tortured himself with these questions. Wringing his hands from nervousness. JJ smiled at him knowingly all day whenever he looked nervous. He tried to ignore her because she just made him nervous. _This is just casual _he repeated. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

_Hey Dr. Reid. I'm already at the coffee shop. I know I said 5 but if you want to come fifteen minutes early that's ok. _

He typed back a quick reply then stood up, trying to exit to the parking lot without notice. Unfortunately, someone noticed.

"Hey, kid where's the fire?" Morgan blocked his exit, smiling.

"Sitting at a coffee shop, waiting for our young doctor Reid" JJ added.

"I really have to go," Reid muttered, moving around Morgan. He scampered to an SUV and peeled out of the parking lot. All through the drive he was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, running his hands through his hair (which was too short in his opinion) and licking his lips. All of his nervous ticks. Finally he pulled up into the campus, then the coffee shop. The door jingled cheerily as he entered. It was fairly large and open for a café. The tables were scattered all around the octagonal room. The walls were covered mostly with windows, allowing the natural light to brighten the room. The bustle of activity was directed towards the back of the café, where the counters were actively working. With a quick scan of the room he found Wren already in line, waving frantically at him. He smiled nervously and joined her in line, followed by the grumbles and groans of the tired grumpy students he just cut.

"That didn't take you very long," Wren joked, repeating her earlier words.

"The, um, police station is only 14.3 minutes away from the campus." He muttered. She raised her eyebrows.

"You know how far the police station is from the station?" Reid thought she sounded a little creeped out.

"I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187. I kind of know a lot of things." He joked. She whistled, impressed.

"I have a lot to learn about you, doctor." She joked. They made their ways up to the counter. "One espresso with whipped cream and two packets of sugar please." She told the acne ridden teen behind the counter.

"I'll just have a medium coffee with five packets of sugar." Reid handed the kid money. "This one's on me."

Wren smiled and grabbed her cup of coffee. Reid followed her over to an empty table pressed against the window in a secluded corner.

"I thought I liked sugar," she joked, gesturing at the steaming drink in his hand. He chuckled nervously and sat down.

"So what do you want to know about psychology?" He asked.

Wren pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I would much rather hear about you, Dr. Reid."

"Oh-oh." He stammered.

"If you're nervous I can start," she suggested, followed by a nod from Reid. "Well, I'm twenty one, I'm from Arizona but I'm not from Phoenix. I grew up with my Dad because my mom died giving birth to me. He died later when I was sixteen; suicide. I lived with my aunt in Phoenix ever since. I'm studying in psychology but I really want to be a profiler when I grow up."

"Psychology is very useful if you want to join the BAU," Reid mused.

"Your turn." Wren teased, sipping at her drink.

Reid cleared his throat. "Well, I lived in Las Vegas, Nevada for my entire life. Graduated high school when I was 12. I have three PhD's. I went to the FBI academy but was shortly taken in to the BAU. I've worked there ever since."

"How old are you?" Wren asked.

"Uh, 27." He replied. He swore he heard her mutter 'only a six year difference' under her breath, but he couldn't be sure. "Do you want to discuss psychology now?" He almost pleaded. He needed to take control of this conversation _fast. _

"Well, what about this case? What do you think?" She asked, stirring her drink with her pinkie finger. She glanced up at him through her lashes.

"He's sadistic, narcissistic, and has a God complex. I believe there is something in his past that has to do with a younger girl. He uses them as a surrogate for the event that he keeps reliving. What do you think?"

She paused, knowing on her bottom lip. "Didn't they say that the men had defensive wounds? Well, what if he was protecting the girl. That's what I would expect of an educator if the girl was getting tortured. That could be a signature. Torturing the girls first, which psychologically tortures the men." She shifted her gaze to a drop of coffee on the table, embarrassed.

"That actually makes a lot of sense…" Reid murmured. Wren looked up surprised then beamed with pride. "Why don't you come back to the police station with me? We can present your find to the rest of my team." She nodded and they gathered there things. They headed to his SUV. Reid slid into the driver's side and saw Wren hop into the passenger seat. _Click. _Reid turned around too late to see a man, ski mask pointing a revolver right at Wren's head.

"Drive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you to everybody who added my story to their alert list already! And thank you to betababe for the review! I will try to work on my spelling and punctuation! Well I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own Wren so… that's pretty cool. Reviews get you a shout-out!**

**0o0o0**

Reid drove frantically, under the strict direction of the masked man pointing a loaded weapon at Wren. There was no doubt in his mind this was the Unsub. Who else would kidnap a college girl and himself?

"Stop." The gruff voice behind him commanded. Reid pulled over to the shoulder of the road

"Wha-" he was cut off by a sharp pain shooting up his temple. He faintly heard a girl screaming before his eyes clouded over.

**0o0o0**

Reid stirred, moaning. He had a pounding headache, and he felt something warm and sticky running down the side of his head. Wincing, he sat up.

"You're awake." He heard a voice state next to him. He looked over to see Wren, hands cuffed together and her feet chained to the floor. Her hair was messy and knotted. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept for days. There were dried tears staining her cheeks.

"Where…. Where are we?" He muttered. She shrugged, glancing around the room uninterested. He studied their surroundings also. They were in a cement square room, much like a basement. One lone light bulb hung in the center of the room, swinging slightly. The wall across from them held a large thick door. Next to it an ancient intercom system. He and Wren were chained next to each other, sitting in the corner of the room. The locks were fairly simple, easy to pick if he had anything to pick them with. 'Which I don't' he thought bitterly. He tugged lightly on the chains. They're definitely not breaking anytime soon.

"Look," Wren lifted one corner of the ratty blanket they were seated on. The floor was covered with dried blood. She looked back up at the young doctor's face. "What do we do?"

Reid just shook his head. His thoughts were fuzzy and the jackhammer inside his skull wasn't helping either.

"How long do you think we've been here?" He asked.

"I don't know. It seems like it's been forever though," She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "Hey I'm going to sleep. Can you watch out for the man? Make sure he doesn't sneak up on us or something?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He muttered. She smiled, lids drooping. Wren curled up into a ball on the blanket, and a few minutes later her breathing slowed. Reid dabbed slightly at the blood seeping out of his sore temple. He had to think, find a way out of this room and back to safety. He already knew that in three days, if he didn't escape, they would die. He shifted his glance to Wren nervously. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't either. If her theory was right, he'd have to fight for their lives. He just didn't know if he were strong enough. With Tobias Henkle, it was luck. He wasn't strong then. He cried when his _foot _was whipped. His only escape was through his team, when he gave them clues to where he was. There's no way to contact them now. No revolver to miraculously shoot the one bullet into the Unsub's chest. It was up to Reid's will, and he's not sure it's strong enough. The probability that he and Wren are going to end up like the other victims was not in their favor. But that's not going to stop him from trying. He always had a knack to protect others, especially when his life was in danger.

Suddenly the door burst open. Wren woke with a start, springing up into a sitting position. The Unsub stood in the doorframe, smirking. His ski mask was off, so Reid could finally see his face. He was in his late twenties, with short dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was well built, which explained the heavy bruising on the other victims.

"Hello" The man smirked. Reid and Wren stayed silent. Reid slid over towards Wren and guarded her from the murderer in front of them.

"How predictable. It's human nature you know, for the man to protect the weak. It's touching, I guess." The Unsub strolled into the room casually. "I think it's pathetic. So, you look a little young to be a teacher. What are you, a TA?" He directed at Reid. 'So he doesn't know I'm with the FBI' Reid thought.

"I'm a teacher assistant" Reid stammered. "In chemistry." Wren nodded furiously behind him.

"I honestly don't care," The Unsub chuckled. There was his narcissism. The Unsub leaned to the side and stared at Wren, smiling darkly. "But _you _I could care about." She shrunk behind Reid, twisting her fingers into his work shirt. The Unsub strode across the room, grabbing at Wren.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" Reid growled. The man turned to him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't so," He hissed. Then he shot out his legs and kicked Reid in the chest. He doubled over coughing and wrapping his arms protectively over his ribcage. The Unsub kicked Reid repeatedly, in the back, the stomach, the face. By the time his temper cooled Reid ached all over. He slumped against the blanket moaning in pain. "Now that that's done with," he leaned down and quickly unlocked Wrens chains. Then he grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her out of the room.

"Reid!" She cried out, kicking her legs and screaming in pain. "Reid!" The man dragged her out of the room and slammed the door. Reid moaned and struggled up, using the corner as a support. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise. Wren's sobs filled the room.

"Mr. Reid, how long do you think you can listen to your little friend here's crying?" The man's voice listed into what Reid determined to be the intercom. "How long do you think you can listen to _this_" There was a slam and he heard Wren scream.

"God damn it leave her alone!" Reid screamed. The only response was Wren screaming again, louder this time. He heard her sobbing.

"Say hi to your teacher" The Unsub growled.

"H-H-hi Reid," Wren sobbed.

"Now tell him how much it hurts. I want him to know you're in pain." There was silence. "I said tell him!" There was a noise Reid couldn't place and Wren was screaming again, loud, long continuous crying out in pain. She sobbed, yelled and cursed. Then she stopped, lightly crying. "Tell him."

"It-it hurts" another cry of pain. "It hurts so much! Reid, make it stop!" She sobbed. Reid was tugging furiously at his chains. His ankles and wrists were raw, bleeding and bruised but he didn't care. He had to stop the man. He had to save Wren, had to make it stop. The crying stopped. The intercom went dead. Seconds later the door opened, and the Unsub led Wren in. She was bleeding from cuts all over her body and she was bruised. Reid even was some burns running up her arms. He also noticed blood dripping in between her legs and her dress was twisted at the skirt. He tried not to notice that part. Wren stared at him blankly, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Reid became furious.

"Let her go! I swear to god if you touch her again I will kill you! I'll beat you so bad they'll need your dental records to ID you!" Reid shouted. The man smirked. He pushed Reid aside, holding him down with his foot as he chained Wren back up. Reid struggled furiously, punching, flailing and striking the Unsub, but his only response was slamming his foot hard into Reid's chest, cracking a few ribs. Then the man stood and left the room without another word.

"Reid?" When whispered softly. He struggled up to see her. Wren looked fragile, like she was made off thin glass. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was pale, causing the dark bruises to stand out. Her face was swollen in places, her lips split. She looked defeated.

"Wren I'm so sorry," he choked out. She sobbed quickly, her face crumpling. "He is _never _going to hurt you again Wren." He swore, eyes glowing with determination. She smiled weakly, a ghost of the brilliant one he received when he first met her. His chest panged with hurt. He wanted her to smile like that again. He made that his new goal. To get her out of this alive, and to make sure she will smile again. "Come here," Reid lifted his arms up. Wren carefully sat down, her legs overlapping his. He dropped his arms around her in a protective halo. She curled up into his chest, allowing her head to rest over his heart. He hid his wince of pain. His ribs were definitely cracked.

"Thank you Reid," she murmured softly. She closed her eyes and they sat there in the corner of the cement room, comforted by each other's presence.

**0o0o0**

**I hoped you guys liked it! Since I have no life I'm going to try to post a chapter every day or so! Again thank you to everybody who's read my story! Seeing those alerts and reviews makes my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I started writing this the same day I wrote Ch. 2 because I was sick and stayed home all day so I wrote the next chapter! Thank you to orangezest (cool pen name btw) for the review! Ye semoticons count as reviews! I do not own CM though if I did… I'm pretty sure I would be murdered out of jealousy by the rest of the fandom… Worth it though!**

**0o0o0**

The door burst open hours after the Unsub last came.

"Aw, how _sweet_" The man growled sarcastically. Reid pulled Wren closer to his chest and glared at the Unsub. "I'm almost sorry to break it up." He strode over and made a grab at Wren's wrist. Reid pulled her back and kicked upward as far as his chains would let him. The Unsub yelped in pain and curled over, covering his sensitive area.

"You little prick! You're gonna pay for that!" He hissed, eyes watering. Reid lifted Wren off his lap, placed her in the corner then sat protectively in front of her.

"Bring it," he taunted nervously. Being tough was _not _his thing. He sounded like an idiot but the Unsub reacted like Reid just punched his mother. The Unsub punched Reid square in the face then started strangling him. Reid struggled, swinging his arms at the Unsub but failing to knock his arms away. He flailed his legs and managed to catch the Unsub in the cheek.

"God damn it!" The Unsub swore. "You know what you piece of shit? I'm taking you instead." He punched Reid hard in the face again then unlocked his chains. He dragged Reid out of the room by his arms. Inside the room was a table with straps to restrain the victim's legs and arms. A stand was next to the table, covered with various blood coated sharp objects. The worst part was the video camera pointed directly at table. There was a door on the right wall. Reid barely managed to take any of this in before the Unsub lifted him, slammed him on the table and hooked him in with speed that could only be acquired with practice. The Unsub smiled evilly then switched on the intercom system. "Now it's your turn to listen to your friends screams. Mr. Reid seems like a screamer to me, don't you think?" The man strode over to the table where Reid was thrashing. "Say hi to your friend for me," he commanded smoothly, pointing a small pocket knife at him.

"Hi," Reid said coolly. Suddenly there was a sharp pain across his stomach. He lifted his head to see a thin red line of blood seeping through his torn shirt. He hissed in pain, but bit his lip. He was not giving this creep the satisfaction. The man stood over him, studying him closely.

"What should I do with you, Mr. Reid? Should I use my knife, my lighter, or my fists?" He asked, pursing his lips. After a few seconds he reached over to his stand and grabbed a lighter. It had a handle with a long, black cylinder. When he lit it a bright blue flame burned at the tip. He slowly brought it to Reid's chest. Reid couldn't help the loud cry that escaped his lips.

"Guess I made a good choice," The Unsub chuckled. He brought it back to his chest, but this time Reid was prepared. He bit on his lip hard, only allowing a muffled groan to escape. The Unsub repeated this action a few more times but then got bored, needing more reaction. "Mr. Reid you're no fun." He almost pouted.

"Sorry," Reid gasped sarcastically. An animal anger had woken up inside of him, causing him to act without thought. He wanted to antagonize the Unsub, even if it meant pain. He needed to pay for what he did to Wren. A fist suddenly slammed into his weakened chest. All the air whooshed out of him in a painful _uhmpf_. It took him longer then he hoped to regain his breath. His lungs must be damaged.

"Tell your friend how much pain you're in," The Unsub growled. His face loomed inches from Reid's.

"Pain? I'm not in pain. You hit like a pussy," Reid spat out. The Unsub roared and struck Reid in the face again. Reid luckily held back a noise of pain.

"I'm done with you," The Unsub hissed. He unstrapped Reid and shoved him into the other room. "Go chain yourself up or I'll introduce Mr. Lighter to our friend's pretty little face," Reid quickly walked to his chains and clapped them over his ankles and wrists (with a little help from Wren). "Good." The Unsub slammed the door shut.

"Reid…" Wren nervously fluttered her hands around Reid's wounds, trying to judge the damage.

"I… I'm fine…" He muttered. He swayed then his eyes rolled up into his head. He slumped to the ground and remained motionless.

"Reid?" Wren shook his shoulder. He didn't respond. She quickly pressed her fingers to his neck. She couldn't find a pulse. "Reid!" She cried out. She rolled him onto his back then straddled his him. Gently, she placed her hands over his heart. She remembered CPR class, she just never really applied it in real life. She began pushing on his chest. One… two… one… two… she could feel the cracks in his ribs. She stopped pumping on his chest then plugged his nose and breathed into his mouth. She checked his pulse again. She pushed on his chest harder this time, one two one two one two. She winced every time. She knew he had broken ribs and this wasn't helping. She stopped and blew into his mouth again. She waited a second, than felt for a pulse again. She felt a very faint beating of his veins. He started to stir. Wren held back a sob. She got off of him and curled up into a ball next to him. After a while she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and draw her in.

"You ok?" he muttered, eyes still closed.

"Am I ok? You just _died _Reid! Are you ok?" She chastened. He was still looking out for her.

"'m fine…" he murmured. "M' chest hurt"

"I had to give you CPR,' Wren explained.

"Oh," was all he could manage before he drifted to sleep.

**0o0o0**

Peter couldn't believe this. He forcefully turned the key in the ignition again but the engine still stalled. He was already five minutes late to work and he still had to drive to the University.

"God damn it!" He swore. That's when the teacher's SUV caught his attention. That could work. Peter strode into his house again. He opened the door to the basement. Next was the door to his personal favorite room, his torture room. He paused in this room, allowing memories to flash in his head. Then he entered the room where his latest victims were held. He slammed the door open. The TA was slumped in a heap in the corner, in a sad excuse for a sitting position. He looked like absolute hell. Next to him the girl kneeled, dabbing his face with a torn piece of blanket. Both of his captives looked up when he entered. He strode over to the TA.

"Give me the keys." He growled. The TA looked genuinely surprised.

"I don't have the keys, remember? You knocked me out and drove us here." He smirked. Peter smacked Reid hard in the face.

"I know that _dumbass _but I slipped them into your pants pockets when you were knocked out." He grinned. He knew he was clever. Why would this poor sap think to look in his pockets for the keys? It was the perfect hiding place too if the police ever came. The TA dug in his right pocket, and then shock spread on his face. He pulled the keys. "Toss them over" he demanded. Reid threw them at Peter, purposely making them fall short. Peter rushed forward and grabbed the keys. He rushed towards the door but turned back. He had one last thing to say. "By the way, it's been three days since I grabbed you. When I get back from work, I'm going to kill you." He chuckled then fled the room, up the stairs and into his spacious garage. He raced towards the SUV and climbed in. This car started without problem. Smirking, he pulled out of his garage.

**0o0o0**

Three days. It's been three days since Reid and Wren have been kidnapped. Morgan and the rest of the team had tried to find any hints to who the Unsub was or where their team member was, but it was no use. And now their time was up. Morgan restrained himself from punching the wall.

"What the hell are we missing?" he shouted. His team watched him without surprise. He's had outburst like this for the past 72 hours.

"What aren't we missing? We could barely manage a half-assed profile!" Prentiss hissed. She was pretty pissed to. Normally she would have held it together, but this was Reid, the baby of the group. He shot off bottle rockets with his "physics magic". He was their genius. He wasn't strong, or emotionally stable. He was probably freaking out at this point, beaten and emotionally scarred. He doesn't know how to deal with being kidnapped. They all know what happened after Tobias. And now, it seems like his time is up. They had a three day window but now that window was slammed right in their faces. He might even be dead right now.

"Morgan, Prentiss go for a walk you two need to cool off." Hotch instructed coolly. They could hear the anger in his voice. He was just as pissed as they were, he just hid it better.

"Yes sir," They said in unison. They both left the little room the University lent them and strode off into the courtyard. They fell into an even pace and strolled around aimlessly in silence for a while. Prentiss almost didn't notice when Morgan froze.

"Prentiss, is that _Reid's _car?" He asked. She followed her gaze to a black SUV slowly exiting the coffee shop parking lot. It definitely was Reid's.

"Call Hotch," Prentiss shouted, sprinting towards the parking lot. Morgan ignored her but instead ran after her. They made it to the SUV that Prentiss had the keys to and they hopped in, Prentiss at the wheel and Morgan on the passenger side. When Prentiss was speeding out of the parking lot and in the direction Reid's car turned he whipped out his cell phone.

"Hotch we found our Unsub." He stated in shock.

**0o0o0**

**What a twist! I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but how else would I get you guys to read the next chapter? Oh and to leave you even MORE anxious I'm going to have to warn you about a possible character death. Just sayin'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger! Again I must warn possible character death… I know, I'm evil, but none of you guys protested to me so I'm going to go ahead with it. And thank you to maggiesmom for the review! I do not own Criminal Minds. I really wish I did though. Sorry for the lame disclaimer guys I'm just really excited to write this next chapter :D!**

**0o0o0**

Reid was not feeling good. He actually felt like he just died, which according to Wren he did. But there was no time to think about that right now. They had maybe two hours at the most to escape, or else the Unsub is going to kill them. He had to use his mind, which did not want to cooperate right now. He looked up to Wren. She was sitting against one wall, staring off. She was nervously playing with her necklace. Reid froze and looked at it closer. It was a leather string to keep it around her neck. The decorative part was a ball made of wrapped wire. An idea spawned in his brain.

"Wren, can I see your necklace?" He asked.

"Sure…" Wren reluctantly took off her necklace and handed it to Reid. Her eyes shown with confusion. He quickly slipped the wire ball off the leather string. After turning it carefully in his hand, he found the end of the wire. He started to unravel it.

"Hey!" Wren protested, trying to swipe it out of his hand. He pulled away and continued his task.

"I'll buy you a new one when we get out of here," he promised. Finally it was one long wire string. He then folded the wire in half, measuring the ends. "Come here," he beckoned. She slowly crawled over and sat down next to him. He grabbed her ankles and pulled them over into his reach. He stuck his makeshift lock pick into her ankle chains. With a little tampering, he felt the levers and mechanics in the lock shift and with a click it unlocked and her ankles were free. Wren looked up at Reid in excitement. He motioned for her to give him her hands. She complied eagerly. With slight tampering again her wrists were free. She rubbed her raw wrists but otherwise looked like it was Christmas Day early. Then they heard a door slam. Her face fell and her happiness was replaced with instant paralyzing fear. Reid quickly worked at the locks at his feet. He just managed to unlock his ankles when their captor burst into the room.

"OK you two ready to-"he paused when he noticed the lack of restraints on his captives. "How the hell did you get out?" He shouted. He strode over angrily. When he got close Reid struck, driving his shoulder into his chest. He fell heavily. The Unsub rolled to his feet and punched Reid in the face. Reid flew back into the wall but stayed standing. After a few deep breathes he stumbled forward and whipped his arms across the Unsub's face. He spun in a circle but caught himself, instantly retaliating. They struggled, Reid pushing him away with his shoulder while the Unsub pushed him with his arms. Reid's legs shot out and knocked the Unsub off his feet. Reid was instantly on him, knee to his throat. He used his fist as one large one, punching his face repeatedly. He felt the man go limp under him. He stumbled to his feet, swaying slightly. Suddenly there was a crash above and multiple footsteps on a staircase. The door slammed open.

"FBI put your hands in the air!" a familiar voice shouted. Reid looked up to see Morgan scoping the room with his gun trained ahead of him. Prentiss was right behind him, gun in position as well. Their eyes landed on Reid, bloody, beaten and burned standing in the room. He was standing over the unconscious form of the man they saw driving Reid's SUV. In the corner Wren stood helplessly.

"Hey guys," Reid mumbled. He was still swaying dangerously.

"Reid," it came out more like a question from Morgan. "What happened here?"

"Huh? Oh I um, subdued the Unsub," he explained. Morgan raised his eyebrows impressed.

"Are you OK?" Prentiss asked. "You look like crap."

"Yeah I'm fi-"Reid was interrupted by a violent stomach pain. He doubled over and vomited up a dark red substance then toppled over.

"We need paramedics" Morgan yelled into his walkie talkie.

"Reid!" Wren screamed, running from the corner and collapsing by his motionless form. "No no no no no no," she sobbed, grabbing his arm. They were saved. It was all better now. They would be fine. But he still remained unmoving. Paramedics raced down the stairs moments later. They raced to Reid, efficiently piling him on the stretcher while preforming CPR and filling his lungs with air. They were out of the room in a flash, their yells heard echoing down the staircase.

They heard other paramedics coming too. Two teams of paramedics entered the room. One team knelt by the unconscious criminal. The other surrounded Wren.

"No I'm fine! I have to go see Reid!" she cried, struggling against the gloved hands. She felt a needle slip into her arm and her eyes blurred. She felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

Morgan watched stiffly as the criminal and the girl Wren get carried out of the room. He looked at Prentiss to judge her reaction. Her eyes were wide, one arm grasping the other.

"What just happened?" Morgan heard JJ say from the stairs. She entered the room, looking around curiously. Then she spotted the growing stain of blood on the floor. Her eyes doubled in size. "Whose is _that?_" Hotch and Rossi entered the room at that point.

"That's Reid's blood. He vomited it up them collapsed." Morgan informed. He was still in shock.

"What went down in here?" Hotch asked sternly.

"When we entered Wren was standing in the corner, chains at her feet. The Unsub was unconscious on the floor. Reid had knocked him out, his hands were still handcuffed. After subduing the victim we got here, but he vomited and collapsed. The paramedics took him first. The two more teams came in. The first took the unconscious Unsub. The next tried to take Wren but she was hysteric. They had to sedate her." Prentiss explained shakily. JJ covered her mouth with one hand, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Is Reid ok?" JJ managed to choke out.

"He didn't look good." Morgan said gravelly.

"Someone call Garcia; tell her to fly down here as quick as possible. We need to go to the hospital." Hotch turned and exited the room. Morgan whipped out his cell phone.

"You have reached the Oracle of all things known and unknown how can I assist you?" Garcia's cheery voice filled his ear.

"Baby girl, I need you to get a flight out here as soon as possible," Morgan said gently.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked nervously. "Is my baby ok?"

"No Garcia, he's in the hospital. I don't know if he's going to make it," he explained carefully. He heard Garcia sob once in the background.

"I'll be there in three hours," she sniffled. "G-Garcia out." The phone beeped. Morgan stepped into the SUV. It drove quickly to the hospital. They all left their SUV's and almost sprinted into the waiting room.

"We're here for Dr. Reid," Rossi told the doctor behind the counter. She pointed them towards the waiting area and they all filed in and took their seats. Each was in a different level of grief. JJ had her head in between her hands, tears steadily streaming down her cheeks as the reality set in. Prentiss was crying to, but put on a brave, stony face. Morgan wasn't sitting for long, but up and pacing. Every time he passed the wall he would punch it, earning a glare from the doctor behind the counter. Hotch and Rossi sat motionless, with plain unemotional masks hiding their turmoil. Without warning Hotch took out his cell phone and called Garcia.

"Is he OK?" Garcia asked after two rings.

"There's no news about him yet Garcia. Can you look up an address for me?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, yeah sure." He heard typing on the computer. He gave her the Unsub's address and after a few seconds she spoke again.

"Peter Haggis, age 27. He lived in Phoenix all his life. His parents both died when he was twenty. He went to the University of Phoenix. When he was 24, he applied to a job as a professor there but was denied. When he was 26 he and his friend Amy Jennings were mugged. She was raped and beaten. He was then beaten as well. Amy lived for three days in the hospital but died."

"Thank you Garcia," Hotch hung up the phone. He looked up to see his team all watching him expectantly. "Our Unsub's name is Peter Haggis. He fits the profile," he informed. They all slumped back into their previous positions. After another hour a doctor entered the room.

"Dr. Reid?" he called, looking around at the faces of the people in the waiting room. Hotch stood up.

"That's us. How is he doctor?"

The doctor sighed, drew a collective breath before he spoke.

"When the doctor came in, he wasn't breathing. We managed to revive him and got him into surgery. He had many broken ribs, and massive internal bleeding. We tried to stop the bleeding, but unfortunately, he died on the table. I'm sorry for your loss." The people in the room froze with shock.

"No…" JJ choked out. Tears spilled down her face. Then she broke down sobbing. Prentiss began crying too, drawing JJ into her arms for comfort.

"God damn it!" Morgan yelled. Tears pricked in his eyes. He punched a wall right through the wall. Hotch sat down heavily, putting his hands in between his head. Rossi just bowed his head.

"Hey guys any news of Rei-" the tech analysis froze. It only took her a matter of seconds to judge the emotions of her team members. "Oh my god," she screeched. She fell backwards into a chair behind her, sobbing. The team stayed like this for another hour before they calmed down slightly. The women of the BAU were still crying, but not as deeply as before. Another doctor entered the room at this time, a woman this time.

"Is anybody here for," she paused to look at her clipboard. "Wren Kissenger?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "I guess that would be us."

"She's awake now, if you want to talk to her." The doctor stated.

"I'll tell her," JJ said softly. She stood up from Garcia's side, and went to the doctor.

"Right this way," she said. They were led down a few halls and through a few doors before they stopped outside Wren's room. JJ looked through the glass to see Wren sitting up, looking at a vase of flowers on her bedside table. JJ steeled herself then knocked on the doorframe. Wren jumped startled and fixed her eyes hopefully on the agent. Her hope fell, though, crushed by JJ's expressive face. It was obvious that she had been crying for a long time, her red puffy eyes proved it. But the crushed, dark look in her eyes, that not something you could fake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" JJ said softly, entering the room.

"Fine," Wren choked out. JJ nodded. She stayed silent for a while, too long for Wren's liking.

"How's Reid?" she blurted out. Tears sprang in JJ's eyes immediately. Wren felt her throat close. "How. Is. Reid?" She demanded hoarsely.

"Well," JJ cleared her throat. "He was in pretty bad shape when he got to the hospital. He was in surgery for a long time but…" she cleared her throat again, more forcefully this time. "He died on the table. I'm so sorry," Wren stared at JJ. Her brain hazed over. She had just seen him; he was there, promising to buy her a new necklace, fighting for their lives. But, she also saw him collapse. She watched the life leave him. It was different from when she gave him CPR. He was totally lost now, no way to get him back. A dam broke behind her eyes. She let out a strangled screech, then began sobbing uncontrollably. Her body wracked with pain from the force of her cries. She felt a comforting arm wrap around her shoulders, a soft voice cooing and comforting.

"Shh, honey I know. I loved him to. We all did. He was really special." JJ whispered into her ear. Wren just cried. It seemed like the walls were closing in on her. She knew this guy for three freaking days but it felt like her World was crashing down around him now that he's gone. She heard a sporadic beeping in the background. JJ's arm was replaced by nurses frantic hands, checking her vitals. Wren felt a rush of liquid in her IV and her World went numb. No death, no dark, twisting emotions. Just oblivion.

**0o0o0**

** Well if this chapter didn't give you reasons to review then I've given up hope! Please please please just take the time to review! Oh and don't hate me for killing Reid! He's my FAVORITE character it just makes him seem way heroic and awesome to sacrifice himself for Wren. It's heartbreakingly romantic in my opinion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there readers! Oh… that sounded way better in my head… Any who! I'd like to thank everybody for their reviews (WHICH I have considered thank you very much!) so please tell me if I forget anyone and I will give you a super extra special shout out! Alright here we go *ahem*: Doctor's Other Companion, maggiesmom, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, Unicornsarereal, I.C.2014, lolyncut, thank you all so much for your (mostly) nice reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but if I did I would NOT kill Reid! This is a fanfiction I must remind you! OK!**

**0o0o0**

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since she met Reid. Two weeks since she met the devil. Two weeks since she received wounds that would never fully heal. It has also been 1 week and 4 days since she lost someone she loved. And now, Wren was here, sitting at his funeral. It seemed unreal. All the dark, depressed faces, they did not belong to the people she has gotten to know briefly. The black, shiny casket, reflecting the grief, it couldn't belong to Reid. She survived, so how couldn't he? _He didn't survive _because _you did. _A bitter voice whispered in the back of her head. It was right, though. Wren really did blame herself. She wasn't strong, like he was. She let him take the hurt, and he couldn't bare it. Now he was dead, and his killer was loose.

After Wren had woken up again from her drug induced state, she learned Peter Haggis had escaped. When the paramedics had taken him into the ambulance, they didn't count on him waking up so soon. Or having a gun. Only one paramedic lived, and only because he had one message: for Reid to watch out. But it's too late for that now. Reid was gone, about to be buried seven feet under. The FBI offered her protection, but she turned it down. The threat was directed towards Reid, not her. So she decided to stay with her aunt, for now. But in one week, she was going to Virginia. Everything at her house was packed and ready. She was going to devote her life to the FBI, like Reid had. So she signed up for the FBI academy (with a little "persuasion" from Hotch and her papers getting a little extra push from the local tech goddess Garcia). Sure, she might not be the one to catch Haggis, but she could catch creeps like him. Stop other girls like her from getting hurt. But mostly to make Reid proud. She knew wherever he was, he would have approved of her career choice. The FBI academy has been the only lifeline throughout her grief' the only light at the end of the tunnel. So the FBI academy kept flashing through her mind during the whole ceremony. Not many people attended. The funeral procession consisted of Reid's team, Wren and Wren's aunt. When Hotch informed Mrs. Reid of her son's tragic end, she went on a psychotic rampage. It took five nurses to contain her. These days she's been so doped up on medication she can't even remember her own name. She just sits their smiling and sometimes talks to her 'perfect son'. William Reid opted out of attending. She thought that was best though. From what the team (mostly the women) would tell her about their fallen friend, this is the kind of funeral Reid would have wanted. Small, only close friends, not too fancy. When the coffin went down, Wren broke her façade. She cried, holding a stark white handkerchief to her eyes. It was smudged black with her make up. The BAU team held their composer, not to her surprise. These people were war hardened. No one could work in that line of business for so long and break down every second. The grief was eminent though. Soon the whole ordeal was over and the attendees dispersed.

**0o0o0**

"Are you sure you guys want to watch this?" Hotch asked, with the condescending tone of a chastising adult. His team was standing in front of him, chins up and faces composed.

"We want to see the tapes. It's the last video of Reid. We need to see what happened in those three days," JJ's lower lip quivered slightly, but her voice stayed steady. Hotch nodded solemnly and led them into the conference room. Everybody took their usual seats, trying their best to ignore the elephant in the room in the form of an empty chair. Garcia loaded a disc into her computer and brought up a video. The first image to fill the screen was the Unsub Peter Haggis dragging a screaming Wren into the room. Reid was yelling and yanking on his chains in the background. This image knocked the breath out of the team. They sat back and watched rigidly as Peter tortured and raped Wren. Garcia looked away respectfully during that part. She felt a pang in her heart towards her new little friend. The computer went quiet for a few seconds then a new date and time started up. It was the same man, but this time he was dragging Reid into the room. He looked beat up, but not broken. Reid looked defiant and strong. Prentiss bit her lip and wiped furiously at her eyes. She kicked herself mentally to think Reid would be weak. He was so much stronger then he thought. They all gasped and winced whenever a knife, lighter or fist injured their friend.

"_Pain? I'm not in pain. You hit like a pussy," _Morgan let out a half laugh, half cry at Reid's antagonistic words. It was hard to think this was the same man who had bugged his iPod to scream in his ear. In truth Morgan never got rid of that recording. At night ever since Reid's death he would drag out his iPod and listen to his friend's prank. _This _was what he wanted to remember Reid as. Not the beat up shell of the genius puking up his life in front of him.

The recording stopped, and the team was left in silence. They already knew how it ended. Wren had pieced the story together for them. Every team member was astonished by the boy genius' bravery and sacrifice. Morgan glanced over at the kid's seat.

"Who could ever fill his place?" He wondered out loud. The rest of the team was thinking the same thing.

**0o0o0**

Wren sank slowly down on the bathroom wall into a sitting position. Her head reeled. The little plastic stick in her hand told her that her life was over. Positive. You are pregnant. Pregnant with the child of your rapist, torturer and the murderer of the man she thought she loved. She left out a cry. All her futile plans for the future drained away. There was no way in hell she was losing this baby. It may be half evil, but it was half her. Now that she realized its existence, she couldn't bear to lose it. This baby was _her. _Sure it was a reminder of the most tragic and scarring moment of her life, but it was also a blessing. This baby was her proof that life went on. Life was going on _right inside her, _and she wanted to be a part of that life. Wren composed herself. She really needed to talk with someone. Her aunt was out of the picture. She would freak if she found out Wren was pregnant and that wouldn't help right now. Garcia? No Garcia was too emotional, that was also not a good idea. Then the perfect person came into her head. Who did she know that was level headed and could help with pregnancy? Wren whipped out her phone and dialed the number she committed to memory.

"Agent Jerou," JJ's voice filled Wren's phone. She almost started crying again.

"Hey JJ… it's Wren," she said shakily.

"Hey Wren, what's wrong?" JJ said with the knowledgeable tone of a parent. Wren sighed.

"I haven't been feeling very good lately, and I'm a week late. I just took a test and…" she bit her lip nervously.

"Oh my god honey! Are you alright?" JJ gushed. Wren smiled slightly at JJ's easy concern.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm going to keep it." Wren stated. She tried again. "I'm going to keep my baby." There, that was better she thought. She could almost hear JJ smiling.

"That's great sweetie. And if you ever need rides to your doctor's appointments I'm here for you," JJ promised. Wren laughed nervously.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer," Wren agreed.

"And no need to buy any clothes, after I told Garcia I was pregnant Henry ended up with more shoes then I did!" JJ joked. Wren groaned.

"I do _not _look forward to that conversation." JJ laughed on her end. Wren said goodbye to JJ and hung up the phone. She placed her head back against the bathroom wall. This was all happening to fast. She just buried Reid _today. _Now she was pregnant. Wren groaned angrily again then lifted herself from the bathroom floor, one arm wrapped protectively over her stomach.

**0o0o0**

Wren screamed one last time before collapsing against her bed.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed. Baby's wailing filled the room. Wren smiled shakily. Suddenly a nurse approached her with a bundle of blanket. She sobbed happily and grabbed her baby. She pulled the blanket back from her face to gaze at her for the first time. She was beautiful, eyes closed, little raspberry lips open in an 'O' wailing for her mother. Wren nuzzled her closer and the crying stopped. A happy tear rolled down Wren's cheek. She smiled widely.

"Hi baby girl," she cooed. The baby breathed heavily in response.

"She's beautiful," a voice complimented in front of her. Wren looked up smiling but froze, the smile dropping from her face.

"R-Reid?" Wren gasped. It was him alright. It was his face, his crooked smile, his tall lanky body, clumsy but with hidden strength. There were differences too. His light brown, border line dirty blonde was dyed dark brown. It was still short, though. His style had changed too. He had grey-blue skinny jeans instead of slacks, converse instead of work shoes, and a flannel button up instead of a work shirt and ray bands perched on top of his head. It was him, in the flesh.

"Hey," he whispered. Wren felt her baby get lifted out of her arms. She glanced up quickly to see her baby getting carried off by a nurse. Wren sat up quickly.

"How- but- you were, I saw" she sputtered, eyes wide. Reid walked slowly over to the side of the bed. "You were dead," she finally whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can explain it later I-"Reid was cut off b Wren pulling him in by the back of his head and crushing her lips to his forcefully. Reid froze surprised for a second before he kissed her back gently. He broke away after a moment. Wren was dizzy. "Slow down, you were just in labor for 12 hours," Reid joked lightly. Wren looked confused for a second. She was still dizzy.

"Are you back for good?" She asked carefully. Reid paused.

"Yeah, I think I am," Reid nodded, staring off. Wren sobbed in joy, throwing her arms around Reid. He hugged her back. She pressed her head to his chest, breathing him in. He smelled like coffee, just like she remembered. They stayed like that for a while before Reid broke away. "I have to go talk to my team," he muttered regretfully.

"You haven't seen them yet?" Wren murmured sleepily. She was exhausted with good reason. She still smiled though. He came to see her first.

"No I haven't and I really want to," he laughed nervously. Reid was excited. It's been almost a year since he's seen them. He missed them all deeply. None of them knew he was alive, unlike with Prentiss. Director Strauss handled his "case" personally, leaving his entire team in the dark. He had been alone, stuck in an office in the Pentagon for almost a year without any of his friends to help.

Wren released him reluctantly. He smiled, kissed her on top of her head and left the room. Wren smiled peacefully then rested her head on the pillow.

**0o0o0**

Reid stood in the doorframe for a long time watching his team before anyone noticed him. They were all in the waiting room, waiting for news on Wren. They were all joking and laughing which sent Reid's heart soaring. He missed this. Garcia was the first one to notice him. She glanced in his direction once and just passed over him, not recognizing him for a second. But then shock lit her eyes and she stared at him again. The team noticed her reaction and followed her gaze to where their "fallen" teammate leaned, resurrected. The laughter died away and was replaced by an intense silence for a few seconds. Surprisingly JJ was the first to react. She jumped up and had her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders in a blink, sobbing slightly. Reid caught her and hugged her back, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Reid?" Morgan's shocked voice surprised him. He glanced up to see his other team's reactions. Morgan looked confused and angry. Prentiss was sitting in her seat like all the wind had just left her lungs. Hotch looked confused as well, but also a rare smile spread over his lips. Rossi was smiling as well. Garcia was too hysterical to get up out of her seat.

"M-my-ba-ba-baby-is-is alive!" She cried, glasses fogging up. Reid released JJ and sat down next to his other blonde co-worker and draped his arm around her shoulders. This unfroze the team. They all surrounded the genius; Prentiss at his other side, hugging him as well, Morgan directly in front of him, chewing him out for not telling them (mostly him) about being alive, but a smile was lighting up his face, JJ stood behind Morgan, biting her lip as sobs still wracked her body. Rossi and Hotch stood in the background smiling broadly.

"You thinking about killing Strauss too?" Rossi joked.

"Planning more like it," Hotch replied. He watched his team react. It was as if the past nine months had never happened. The smiles on their face were genuine, not the haunted ghosts of smiles that have been haunting their faces ever since they found out about Reid.

"Tell us everything that happened!" Prentiss demanded, wiping away the last of her tears. Reid sat back in his chair. He looked disoriented, the onslaught of love to much to handle all at once.

"Strauss decided to pull an Emily," Reid began, flashing a smile to his co-worker. "Haggis was still loose and he openly threatened me after murdering an ambulance of paramedics. So she hid me away in the Pentagon. She gave me strict orders not to contact _anybody _from my life and so I worked a desk job and stayed in an apartment one mile from work. I've been kind of stir crazy lately. I had to adopt this new hair and clothing style under the alias Robert Guard." Reid wrinkled his nose. "The authorities just caught Haggis so I was able to return to my old life." The team beamed and dragged him into a group hug. Even Rossi and Hotch joined in on this.

"Well now you have to go see Wren! She'll be dying to see you," Garcia gushed, ruffling Reid's hair. He looked down embarrassed and his face turned pink.

"I've already talked to Wren actually." He cleared his throat. Garcia smacked his arm.

"You saw her before your team!" She half screeched. Morgan just laughed. Reid yelped and put up his hands in defense. Morgan dragged Garcia away from Reid.

"Baby Girl, leave the tough guy alone, he's been through enough pain already," Morgan joked. Garcia stopped fighting and Reid broke out in a smile.

"I really missed you guys," he admitted, followed by another bone-crushing group hug.

**Four Years Later**

Reid and Wren were chasing the rambunctious toddler around their apartment.

"Spencer sweetie, c'mon, please stop running!" Wren huffed. Reid managed to grab the little demon around the waist and hulled her over his shoulder. The little girl giggled and squealed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Make me fly like an airplane!" She squealed. Reid grabbed the girl and swung her gently around in wide arcs, causing the little girl to scream in delight. He then cradled her to his chest and walked her into her room. After a few minutes he exited. He smiled at his longtime girlfriend. Ever since he returned, he had joined the BAU again and moved Wren and her daughter into his apartment. After a few months, the paper went through and Spencer Lee Kissenger was legally Reid's daughter. He hasn't married Wren yet, but he's planning on proposing soon. He loved her that much was plain. She's been his whole life ever since Peter Haggis pointed his gun at her head five years ago. To his luck she loved him back. She also wanted him to be a father, her baby Spencer's father. He thinks he's been doing a good job too. At four Spencer was already speaking very well. Spencer was his whole world too. She was hiss baby and his princess. She had Wren's unique blue-purple eyes, but darker brown hair like the Unsub. Reid didn't like to think of Peter as the father of his baby. Reid kept his hair dark and people believed she was biologically his. Reid didn't care, though. He didn't care what his baby looked like. She was his, legally and psychologically. The proof was the way she smiled whenever she saw him, or the loving way she called him 'daddy'. He and Wren were parents, both in the FBI (Wren had a more stable job that stayed right in Quantico) and they were happy. It was all he could ask for. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand, he flashed a crooked smile and brought her close into a soft kiss.

**0o0o0**

**HaHA! I bet you guys didn't expect THAT! OK, it wasn't my ORIGINAL plan, but honestly I like this ending better! Yes, this is the ending my dear readers! It's been a long run (well, actually a short run, maybe a week and a half) but don't fret! I plan on writing more stories soon! I bet you guys just groaned at that last part… anyways! Bye! Reviews are still very welcome! Tell me how I did this is only my second story!**


End file.
